The invention relates to a delivery of a machine for processing sheet-like printing materials, in particular, a sheet-processing printing machine, having sheet grippers which pass through a gripper path during operation, an actuating element adjustable from adjustable basic positions into an extreme position and the reverse and, at locations of the gripper path corresponding to the basic positions and the extreme position, serving for shifting the sheet grippers from a closed, sheet-conveying operating state into an open operating state, a linkage mechanism which is provided for adjusting the actuating element, and an actuating drive for actuating the linkage mechanism, and the invention also relates to a machine for processing sheet-like printing materials, which is equipped with the delivery.
A delivery of the foregoing general type has become known heretofore from the published Japanese Patent Document JP Hei 2-29083 Y2. The actuating element provided in the latter document is connected articulatedly to an actuating device at two locations. At a first of these locations, the actuating element articulates with a first lever, which can be pivoted about a first machine-mounted spindle by an actuating cylinder. At the other of the two locations, the actuating element is formed with a slot wherein a bolt engages, the bolt being borne by a free end of a second lever, which is pivotable about a further spindle fixed to the machine. The adjustment of the basic position occurs due to a corresponding pivoting of the second, bolt-bearing lever. In this regard, the bolt engaging in the slot changes the pivot position of the actuating element relative to the first spindle fixed to the machine. The spatial position of the actuating element in the extreme position thereof is, in this regard, dependent upon the respectively adjusted basic position.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a delivery of a sheet-processing printing machine with an actuating element which assumes an extreme position independent of adjustable basic positions thereof.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, a delivery of a machine for processing sheet-like printing materials, comprising sheet grippers passing through a gripper path during operation, an actuating element adjustable from adjustable basic positions into an extreme position and the reverse and, at locations of the gripper path corresponding to the basic positions and the extreme position, serving for shifting the sheet grippers from a closed, sheet-conveying operating state into an open operating state, a linkage mechanism provided for adjusting the actuating element, and an actuating drive for actuating the linkage mechanism, the linkage mechanism being movable between a predeterminable extreme position corresponding to the extreme position of the actuating element and adjustable starting positions corresponding to one of the adjustable basic positions of the actuating element.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the actuating drive is formed by an articulatedly supported actuating cylinder, the actuating cylinder having an extension stroke for adjusting the linkage mechanism in the direction of the extreme position thereof, and a return stroke for adjusting the linkage mechanism in the direction of one of the adjustable starting positions and an adjustable stop by which the return stroke is limitable.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the adjustable stop is disposed on the actuating cylinder.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the linkage mechanism includes a first rocker link adjustable together with the actuating element, a second rocker link pivotable by the actuating drive, and a connecting rod for mutually connecting the first rocker link and the second rocker link.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the connecting rod and the second rocker link of the linkage mechanism serve for assuming at least approximately a dead-center position in the starting positions of the linkage mechanism, and the linkage mechanism being adjustable from the starting positions thereof into the extreme position thereof with a pivoting of the second rocker link in one and the same direction, without passing through the dead-center position.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the actuating element is fixed to the first rocker link.
In accordance with a concomitant aspect of the invention, there is provided a machine for processing sheet-like printing materials, including a delivery comprising sheet grippers passing through a gripper path during operation, an actuating element adjustable from adjustable basic positions into an extreme position and the reverse and, at locations of the gripper path corresponding to the basic positions and the extreme position, serving for shifting the sheet grippers from a closed, sheet-conveying operating state into an open operating state, a linkage mechanism provided for adjusting the actuating element, and an actuating drive for actuating the linkage mechanism, the linkage mechanism being movable between a predeterminable extreme position corresponding to the extreme position of the actuating element and adjustable starting positions corresponding to one of the adjustable basic positions of the actuating element.
Thus, in order to achieve the aforementioned object of the invention, the delivery described in the introduction hereto is configured so that the linkage mechanism can be moved between a predeterminable extreme position, which corresponds to the extreme position of the actuating element, and adjustable starting positions, each of which corresponds to one of the adjustable basic positions of the actuating element.
An advantageous configuration is distinguished in that the actuating drive is formed by an actuating cylinder which is articulatedly supported, an extension stroke of the actuating cylinder serving to adjust the linkage mechanism in the direction of the extreme position thereof, and a return stroke serving to adjust the linkage mechanism in the direction of one of the adjustable starting positions, and an adjustable stop being provided, by which the return stroke can be limited.
Furthermore, the adjustable stop is preferably disposed on the actuating cylinder.
In a preferred configuration, the linkage mechanism comprises a connecting rod, a first rocker link which can be adjusted together with the actuating element, and a second rocker link which can be pivoted by the actuating drive.
According to a further development, the connecting rod and the second rocker link of the linkage mechanism assume at least approximately a dead-center position in the starting positions of the linkage mechanism, and the adjustment of the linkage mechanism from the starting positions thereof into the extreme position thereof takes place with pivoting of the second rocker link in one and the same direction, without passing through the dead-center position.
Whereas in a first embodiment, the first rocker link forms the actuating element, in a second modified embodiment, the actuating element is fixed to the first rocker link. This makes it possible, in particular, to separate the actuating element and the first rocker link by connecting them to an actuating shaft so that they, respectively, are fixed against rotation relative thereto, the linkage mechanism and the actuating drive, on the one hand, and the actuating element, on the other hand, being accommodatable separately from one another spatially, so that the linkage mechanism and the actuating drive may be constructed without having to take the gripper path into consideration.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a delivery of a sheet-processing printing machine, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.